Daddy's Girl
by Black Rose Blue
Summary: Ron is a little protective of his little girl. Espically when he finds her with his best friends son, James Potter.


**The title fits, but in a weird, roundabout way. As for what you need to know about this story, James and Lily are Harry and Hermione's kids. Lily is five years older than both James and Selene, who are the same age. There is more of an explaination in my 'Seventeen Years Later' story. Yes, that was a shameless plug.**

**Written for the 'Overprotective Comp' at the HPFC forum.**

* * *

Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger have been friends ever since their first year of Hogwarts. Their adventures were epic and legendary and would be talked for many years to come. Ron was Harry's best man at his wedding with Hermione and Harry was Ron's and Hermione was the matron of honor at his and Luna's wedding. Harry and Hermione were the godparents to Ron and Luna's only daughter and child, Selene, and Ron and Luna were the godparents to Harry and Hermione's first child and only daughter, Lily. However, all that was forgotten though when Selene decided that she wanted to date Harry and Hermione's son James.

Ron coldly at the Potter spawn that just a moment before had had his hands all over his daughter. "Because I use to like you I'm going to give you a moment to run before I come after you, you nasty little Potter spawn."

"_Mr. Weasley I would like you to meet your daughter," the nurse said when she handed over the newly born Selene Arianna Weasley to her father. Or she tried to at least._

_Ron took a step back. "I can't hold her! What if I drop her? I could do that. Ask Hermione. I drop Lily when she was seven months old and I think that's why she pranks. I activated it." Ron was clearly blabbering and the nurse had no patience to something that she saw every day. Using just one hand, she moved Ron's arms into a cradle and put Selene in them, then proceeded to watch her favorite part of giving a baby to a new father. The look of complete and total adoration that comes across their face as they looked at their newborn child, the figuring out that this is what they had been missing all their life. It was the look of love._

"Ron! Don't kill my son please! I like him and what to keep him around!" Harry yelled as he tried to block Ron from getting to his son, wondering why James and Selene couldn't keep their relationship secret forever. Or at least until Ron had died and they were sure that he wouldn't come as a ghost or poltergeist.

"Harry, I remember you doing something like this with Teddy a few years ago. I didn't say anything then!"

"_And the prince and princess lived happily ever after," Ron finished up the story to his little girl. He honestly couldn't tell you what it was about, but she loved it. He smiled as he looked at her, asleep for the last five minutes, her dirty blonde hair framing her face, making her look just like the little angel she was. He loved that she was the first Weasley born without red hair in centuries. It made her unique. He loved that. Ron slowly got up, trying not to disturb her. It didn't work. "Daddy?" she asked, her gray eyes opening up a sliver._

"_What is it, princess?"_

"_Can we get more books tomorrow? We've read all of them."_

_Ron smiled. "Of course, honey. So many books, so little time, right?" and kissed the top of her head._

_He heard a "Right." as he turned off the light._

"Daddy, please don't hurt James! I really like him!" Selene yelled as she tried to pull her boyfriend from her father. She cursed herself for convincing James to make out when Ron was only a few feet away. They should have waited until he had a few drinks and if he caught them, they could convince that he was having a nightmare.

"I'm doing this for you, Sel!"

_Ron had known pain. He fought in a war after all, and through that all he had felt mental, emotional, and physical pain. It was one of the most painful moment of his life was when Sel came home from grade school crying because some kids made fun of her radish necklace before ribbing it off and breaking the string. The look on his little girl's face made him what to kill a bunch of eight years and he would have if Luna hadn't rightly to go ask him to pick up some ice cream for Sel while Luna fixed her necklace. A few hours later, after the three of them had eaten the entire carton of rocky road, Sel said, "I was wish I was someone else. No one seems to like me."_

That _was the most painful moment of Ron's life. The fact that his baby girl felt no one liked her enough to wish that she was someone else. Ron got down on his knees and looked his baby girl in her eyes, and he said softly, "Sel, I love with all my heart and I love the person you are, so listen to what I'm about to say. Be yourself, honey. Everyone else is already taken. Do you understand?"_

_She nodded. "It's just so unfair Daddy."_

_Ron pulled her into a hug. "I know honey, I know. Now how about tomorrow we skip school and I take to that bookstore that you love so much. Is that alright Mum?"_

_Luna just smiled._

"Ron, do you want to send our daughter to convent to prevent her from meeting any boys?" Luna yelled over everyone trying to protect James.

"Do you know any good ones?"

"_Daddy, I'm not sure I should try out for Seeker." Sel had told him one day in the summer between third and fourth as they were walking down Muggle London, just them eating their ice cream cones._

"_Well, why not, sweetheart? I thought you loved Quidditch. You're good at it too, I mean you're better than Lily and she's better than her father and now that she's graduated you can join. I guarantee that they'll be singing Weasley Is Our _Queen_ within days." Ron looked at Sel concerned._

"_I just don't want to fail or it turns that I'm not actually good and that me beating Lily was just a few flukes." Sel looked at her shoes._

_Ron looked around before he saw something that seemed like it was sent from heaven. "You see that sign, Sel. What does it say?"_

_Sel looked. "It says: Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in you sails. Explore. Dream. Discover. H. Jackson Brown Jnr."_

"_Some signs may be crap, but sometimes there's one who might want to the follow the advice."_

"I can't believe someone _Stunned_ me. Did you see who it was, Luna?"

"It was Selene, Ron. Your own daughter Stunned you to protect her boyfriend."

"_Seriously_."

"You're proud, aren't you?"

"Incredibly."

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
